vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabelle (Smash Bros.)
Summary Isabelle (しずえ, Shizue) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. She is the 68th fighter overall. While she shares many moves with Villager, Isabelle is not an Echo Fighter and is instead a semi-clone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: Isabelle Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: A sentient trophy that represents Isabelle Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Mastery to a less unconventional degree, Projectile Reflection and Dimensional Storage (via Pocket), Flight (Via Balloon Trip), Explosion Manipulation (Via Lloid Trap), Water Manipulation (Via her Down Smash), Plant Manipulation (Via her Down Tilt, Up and Down Aerials), Creation (Via her Up Smash), Summoning (Of Tom Nook and his sons in her Final Smash), Healing (Via healing fruit in her Assist Trophy), Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|Wielding Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Can damage opponents like Kirby), higher via Final Smash (Can almost instantly kill opponents with similar durability to her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to other fighters who can react to and dodge Galeem's light beams) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+, higher via Final Smash Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Regularly takes blows from opponents of similar power, should be comparable to the other fighters who could tank the moon crashing onto them), higher via Final Smash Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Fishing Rod. Tens to meters with slingshot Standard Equipment: Toy hammer, candy umbrella, broom, whistle, party popper, brown pot, slingshot, turnips, pom-poms, pail of water, net, fishing rod, bunny balloons, healing fruit Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Will be temporarily stunned if her shield is broken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pocket:' Like Villager, Isabelle can pocket projectiles and items. After doing so, she will use the projectile against its user (opponent). *'Fishing Rod:' Isabelle casts out a fishing rod and thrusts its line forward, grabbing faraway opponents before reeling them in and throwing them afterwards. *'Balloon Trip:' Isabelle sits on a swing with two bunny balloons, flying up into the air. *'Lloid Trap:' Isabelle plants Lloid into the ground, which shoots vertically if someone steps over him, dragging them with him. *'Dream Town Hall:' Isabelle's Final Smash. She summons Tom Nook and his sons who build a town hall, trapping opponents inside. Once the town hall is completed, it explodes, launching opponents away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animal Crossing Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Hammer Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Rod Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users